


Blake.

by DarthBrowser



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthBrowser/pseuds/DarthBrowser
Summary: Blake lives.
Kudos: 1





	Blake.

He said he loved me. 

But he still hurt me. 

He said he would help me. 

But he still lied to me. 

He said he would save our people. 

But he still made things worse. 

He said he would teach me. 

But he still hid things from me. 

He said he would free me. 

But he still controlled me. 

He said he would support me. 

But he still told me I was stupid. 

He said he would protect me. 

But he still hit me. 

He said he cared about me. 

But he still made me cry. 

He said I was beautiful. 

But he still said I needed more make up. 

He said I was brave. 

But he still mocked my semblance. 

He said I was insightful. 

But he still made me feel I was always wrong. 

He said I was special. 

But he still put me down. 

He said I was important. 

But he still made me feel like nothing. 

He said I was a coward. 

But he still hid under terrorism. 

He said I only cared about myself. 

But he still just used me. 

He said I was naïve. 

But he still stole my ideas. 

He said I wasn’t good enough. 

But he still touched me. 

He said I was a traitor. 

But he still worked with Salem. 

He said he didn’t care about me. 

But he still screamed at me. 

He said I was too ugly to look at. 

But he still raped me. 

He said I was worthless. 

But he still chased me. 

He always lied. 

I always believed him. 

But one time he told the truth. 

He’s dead. 

I’m alive. 

He said it was always that way.


End file.
